


成人娱乐

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: 年轻人有年轻人的游戏，成年人有成年人的娱乐。





	成人娱乐

**Author's Note:**

> 职业烂尾玩家，没了。

三十多岁到底是不是记忆力应该退化的时候呢，郑允浩不知道。

但他确实在忘事，比如他思来想去也没记起来他们是怎么顺顺利利跌进沈昌珉透着现代化冷艳气息的居室，又是怎么在有些别扭的搂抱中摔倒在后者铺着轻软被褥的双人床上。

不过他确实也没忘的彻底，比如沈昌珉提起“承诺”时的神采奕奕，和眼前覆着的红绸。

该死的。郑允浩暗暗骂了句脏话。他是怎么在自己不注意的情况下私藏了这种东西的。

但沈昌珉很快向郑允浩证明了他藏东西的本领：他把郑允浩的右手腕系在了床头柱上，用同样的另一条丝绸。

丝绸是种妙不可言的质料，看似轻飘飘得一扯就散，其实沈昌珉绑得刁钻，郑允浩略微挣扎下发现它只会变得越紧，干脆放弃了这个举动。

丝料并不厚。郑允浩并非什么都看不见，但又看得不真切，只能见沈昌珉一连串动作行云流水完毕后似是满意地拍了拍手，接着便拉开一直严丝合缝的外套拉链，然后是一阵衣物坠地的声音。

不严谨的说，郑允浩被封闭了视觉，这也让他的其他感官格外敏锐起来。

沈昌珉捏着他的脚踝向两边移动，他指肚有经年累月工作后留下的茧子，轻微的凹凸触感也被放大。郑允浩不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，但他几乎不会拒绝沈昌珉的要求——他顺从而有些无奈地分开腿，又觉察到沈昌珉似乎还嫌不够，因为对方的膝盖很快便抵在他腿根附近微微叉开，他隔着层红色的雾看到那人出挑的身形向下压了下来。

“虽然哥一直没说，但其实有在想我吧？”

他的孩子将一句问句生生改写成陈述句，还是宣判死刑的语气，这太犯规了，郑允浩心想，下一秒险些从床上弹起来。

沈昌珉含住了他的耳垂。

他啃咬的力度不大，甚至谈不上“啃咬”，只是吮吸的纳入就足以让人发狂。他碎开的鬓角伴随着动作荡漾，还有下巴颏新冒出来的胡茬，短硬的一截，蹭得郑允浩心痒。

面前这个他看不清面孔的人也终于和方才替他解开安全带的人重合起来，通过那片碎发。他没有被束缚的左手此时更加显得无处安放，只得搂住沈昌珉细瘦的腰，后者在一阵窸窸窣窣后由跪姿变为趴伏，腰也因此愈发靠近，下腹相贴。

郑允浩确信自己摸到完全可以说是纤薄的衣料，不过沈昌珉明显不准备给他仔细品味的机会。那副作乱的唇舌大慈大悲地放过湿淋淋的耳垂，末了又调皮地咬了下一圈软骨。

“这是报哥在电梯里亲我的仇。”沈昌珉说得一本正经，尾音却是向上，赤裸裸的挑衅。

“记仇的小鬼。”郑允浩揽着沈昌珉的手向下挪了挪，不轻不重地在人小屁股上拍了一巴掌，打完仍意犹未尽地掐了一下，意料之中听闻沈昌珉浅浅地哼了一声。“皮裤？”透过光面触感他隐约察觉到这个夜晚的与众不同，“你还藏了多少秘密？”

“哥很喜欢不是吗？”沈昌珉不知在回答哪个问题，用了气声，语调飘渺地融化在空气里，凝结成雨点噼里啪啦落在郑允浩耳畔，在心尖上敲击出洁净的纯粹律动。

以往的性事里占有主导地位的通常是郑允浩，你情我愿的大抵如此。沈昌珉虽然为人处世的强势一面压根儿不输给他哥，在这方面也一向懒得争抢，无非是偶尔因为乱七八糟的争吵而在上床前先打一架；总之，像现在这样还是第一次，因此无论从哪方面讲，“不喜欢”都是不可能的，包括沈昌珉皮裤包裹下手感一直不赖的屁股，和这种攻守颠倒的新鲜刺激感。

郑允浩将自己满腔的喜欢表达得鲜血淋漓。他圈着沈昌珉的脖子继续电梯里未完待续的吻，接收到鼓励信号的人回复以床事上独有的别致热情，蛇信子细细地扫过口腔内壁每一个角落，唇舌交媾中来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滴落，他手上也不闲着，快速而娴熟地解开郑允浩的衣扣。

他的胸膛露出一大片，突然接触到空气而轻微的颤栗。沈昌珉依然贴着他，胸口传来比声音更明显的发笑的震颤。他没笑多久，因为那片振动区很快就离开了郑允浩的前胸，取而代之的是温热的指尖在胸口画圈圈。

“也许粉丝们到现在还在觊觎哥的胸吧。”沈昌珉低头爱怜地亲了亲有些硬起来的凸起，换来身下人一声倒吸气，“毕竟是形状这么完美的胸部，想嫩豆腐一样，嫩豆腐很好吃的。”他继续分析着，趴在郑允浩胸口，嘴边就是深色的乳晕，在这场荒谬的性事中严肃得像数据分析师。

“不像我...”沈昌珉半真半假地叹气，舌苔按压那颗小巧可爱的乳粒，把它压入乳晕又松开。他听着郑允浩深浅不定的呼吸，鼻尖蹭了蹭后者两乳之间勾勒明显的凹陷。“哥知道它是什么样吗？”

郑允浩当然知道，或许除了沈昌珉自己没有人比他更清楚明白。他见过无数次，而今视野受限，想象力却出乎意料地发达起来，让沈昌珉那令无数人血脉贲张的肉体在他脑海里异常清晰地浮现。

沈昌珉确实不一样。他的每一块肌肉都是略深的麦色，锻炼充分但不过分，视觉效果和触觉效果同样好得没话说。

这些全部包括在郑允浩丰富的想象空间里，而这些又让他硬得发痛。

男人对自己的另一半起反应不是什么羞于启齿的事。他当然发觉了，沈昌珉怎么可能毫无觉察？

“哥的东西硌到我了...”沈昌珉嘟嘟囔囔着似抱怨又似嗔怪，接着郑允浩胸前的重量消失了，一只手精确无比地盖在了他裤子也无法遮盖的勃起上。“不愧是粉丝公认的size！”沈昌珉惊讶得好像第一次见，他再次向后退，再俯身时脸已经能稳当地隔着裤子与其依偎。他利落地抽开郑允浩的腰带，有些费力地别开搭扣，牙齿叼着拉链拉开，鼻尖不意外地划过那片烫人的温度。

那里已经被前液浸润的湿透，湿答答地将性器狞恶的线条暴露无遗。郑允浩不安地吞了口口水，三秒之后突然想给自己一拳。

有什么可不安的。

沈昌珉当然不知道郑允浩在胡思乱想着什么，后者发散的男性荷尔蒙足够在让他头脑发昏的同时激发他同性的征服欲。他沿着性器的轮廓向上舔到内裤裤腰，衔着那块稍微厚一些的布料掀开，桎梏许久的性器不甘落后的弹出来，拍打在他下巴上发出轻微而淫靡的一声。

郑允浩突然忆起他不安的源头。沈昌珉的洁癖几乎很难允许他干这种事，但这种事确实在发生，尤其是当他弟弟单手握着他的下身，几次温柔的亲吻后敏感的顶端便被一腔柔软的湿热包裹。沈昌珉收敛了牙齿，仅用口腔或轻或重地吐出再纳入，而郑允浩不用摘掉红绸也能看到沈昌珉凹陷的两腮，那张在冷色调的柔情蜜意和淫言浪语之间无缝切换的嘴吞咽着他的东西，合不拢的嘴角流出来的尽是口水和属于他的液体。

太犯规了。在被快感冲昏头脑前郑允浩第二次想到这点。不过，去他的中规中矩。

沈昌珉嘴里的东西撑得他酸痛。呜...太大了...他想，有些退却。但他的哥哥在他身下发出的声音显然是被伺候得舒坦，沈昌珉心生扭曲的优越感，包着柱身的手忍不住向下蹂躏起那对囊带。

高潮来临之前不知道谁比谁先有了预见之明，浓稠的精液并没有留在沈昌珉嘴里：他在那之前松了唇舌。但那些半流体没有了定向的发泄出口，杂乱无章地溅射在他赤裸的上身。郑允浩低哑地喟叹，接着他在烟花烂漫中听见抽纸的声音，沈昌珉跨坐在他大腿上的同时揪住他脑后系的结，红绸松松垮垮地滑到鼻梁上。

男孩的本来面目显露在爱人面前。沈昌珉不知道怎么劝诱cody把这套衣服留给他，不过他现在穿的的确是红衣和黑皮裤，薄薄的衣物完全敞开。

男孩及时擦去了脸上的精液，但那些射在胸上的又被刻意留了下来，有一些还积聚在深陷的锁骨里，明晃晃的昭示先前的不是任何一方的幻觉。

而他皮裤下同样支着帐篷，此时抵着郑允浩刚射过一次的性器，后者的液体将那处染得发亮。

“我只靠嘴就满足了哥哥。”

罪魁祸首低声宣布。

受害者笑了笑，带着泄欲后特殊的性感，手掌托着罪魁祸首的屁股眨眨眼。

“哥是很容易会被满足的人吗？”

他分明知道答案。沈昌珉倾身捏住系着郑允浩手腕的缎带。他将郑允浩笼罩在一片阴影里。

“没关系，”沈昌珉逆着昏暗的光，“年轻人有年轻人的游戏，哥哥把我从庆功宴上拉走之前就知道。”

他停顿了一下，这回是恶俗但有用的双关。

“而且我又不止一张嘴。”

“说的也是。”

手腕被解放的一瞬间郑允浩便不顾它尚未从僵硬中缓解过来，反身将他家为非作歹的妖精压制在身下。

而他的弟弟嗤嗤的笑，似乎在讽他沉不住气，不过这也不重要了。

“年轻人有年轻人的游戏，”郑允浩接过沈昌珉的话茬，“成年人当然是要成年人的娱乐。”


End file.
